Conventional methods of protecting data include backing up a copy of the data to a remote location. More elaborate methods also allow for policies to be set on the backup, such as when to backup, how often to backup, compressing the backup, deduplicating the backup, how to deduplicate the backup, encrypting the backup, scanning the backup for viruses, and allocating different backup resources to different backup clients, among others.
However, these elaborate methods consume an ever-increasing amount of attention and resources from data protection administrators. As conventional data protection methods are further refined to include more options and more procedures, data protection administrators find themselves overloaded with products that were designed to simplify their work.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for protecting data.